As part of a project to perform successful laser angioplasty it is necessary to develop a swine colony with severe antherosclerotic vascular lesions within six months. The acceleration is obtained by balloon endothelial denudation of carotid and femoral arteries after which the animals are placed on a cholesterol laden, high fat diet. Development of vascular lesions will be assessed by ultrasonic, nuclear and angiographic methods. Animals with severe lesions will be used for the angioscopy and laser angioplasty studies.